Breathe again
by Rogi37
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya ist es gewohnt, Pflichten zu erfüllen, doch an manchen Tagen suchen ihn die Geister seiner Vergangenheit heim.   Flashback auf Hisana und weiter erdacht zu Renji.     don't like, don't read ...


A/N: irgendwie war mir danach was trauriges zu schreiben und das ist dann das Ergebnis. Rückblicke zu Bya/Hisa, später dann Bya/Ren. Don't like, don't read. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breath again<strong>

Es gibt gute und es gibt schlechte Tage.

Das ist, was man uns vom Tag unserer Geburt an beibringt.

Was einem aber niemand jemals sagt ist, dass es noch sehr viel schlimmere und sehr viel bessere Tage geben kann.

Tage an denen die Sonne aufgeht und die Welt in einem nie gekannten Licht erstrahlt, und jene, wenn die Sonne untergeht und die Dunkelheit, die sich über deine Seele legt, niemals mehr zu vergehen scheint.

* * *

><p>„Taicho?"<p>

Ich blicke auf, in eines jener neuen Gesichter, die vor wenigen Wochen die Akademie verlassen haben um einer Division zugeteilt zu werden. Ihre Namen wollen mir noch nicht einfallen, aber ich weiß, dass sich das irgendwann legen wird.

Irgendwann, wenn sie lange genug durchhalten, um es überhaupt zu verdienen, dass ich mir diese nutzlosen Namen merke.

Zu viele Soldaten habe ich kommen und gehen sehen, ohne dass sie auch nur drei Monate durchgehalten hätten.

Auf der Akademie lernt man die Theorie, im besten Falle hat man einige mehr oder minder reale Einsätze hinter sich, doch was wirklich geschieht, wenn man ein Shinigami wird, wenn man jeden Tag in einen Kampf zieht, der niemals wirklich Aussicht auf Erfolg hat, das bekommt man dort nicht beigebracht. Das lernt man über die Monate - über die Jahre -, die man in meiner oder in einer der anderen Divisionen zubringt.

Denn wir, die Todesgötter dieser Welt, stehen für das Gute, kämpfen für das was unserer Meinung nach richtig ist.

Da das Gute aber nicht ohne das Böse existieren kann, wird keine Seite jemals siegen.

_Dieser Kampf endet nie. _

Natürlich ist das die Sichtweise eines Mannes, der bereits seit Jahrhunderten im Dienste von Seireitei steht. Es dauert - bei Einigen länger als bei Anderen - aber irgendwann, wenn man nur lange genug durchhält, erkennt man die Wahrheit in meinen Worten. Meist ist das der Moment, wenn die Meisten unter uns aufgeben. Wenn sie mit der Leere, die diese Erkenntnis mit sich bringt, nicht umgehen können und daran zerbrechen.

Nur jene welche, die trotzdem weitermachen, die verstehen, dass es weitergehen _muss_, die erlangen im Kampf wahre Größe.

Ich blinzele leicht, um meine Gedanken wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen.

„_Die Berichte der letzten Woche." _

Ein Nicken zeigt dem jungen Mann, dass er gehen kann und ich sehe wie er wortwörtlich flüchtet. Manchmal verstehe ich immer noch nicht, dass sie vor _mir_ flüchten.

Es gibt so viel Grausameres auf dieser Welt.

Ein wenig beneide ich den jungen Mann, der in meiner Autorität noch seinen größten Feind sieht.

_Bedauernsweiter, junger Mensch… _

Die meiste Zeit über ist es mir egal, ob sie versagen oder nicht. Zu viele Krieger in zu vielen Jahren, die meine Division durchquerten. Doch manchmal ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich etwas, dass an Mitgefühl erinnert, für auserlesene Menschen empfinde.

Nichts, dass ich jemals nach außen zeigen würde, aber es ist da, ich kann es nicht verleugnen.

Und diese Shinigami können nicht einmal etwas dafür, dass ich für sie Mitleid empfinde, dass es mich berührt, wenn sie versagen, wenn sie mit dem Druck, der hier herrscht, nicht klar kommen. Denn in einigen von Ihnen sehe ich die Größten aller Menschen, die ich je gekannt habe.

Nein, das stimmt so nicht. Ich erkenne Züge, die ich an diesen Menschen bewundert oder geliebt habe und es weckt Erinnerungen.

Erinnerungen, die ich von mir schiebe, wann immer sie zurückkommen.

Und weil mich diese Shinigami erinnern, erinnern an das was war, an das was nie wieder sein wird, ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich ihnen zusehe, wie ich ihren Weg mit verfolge und leide, wenn ich sehe, wie sie zerbrechen, wie sie nicht die Größe entwickeln können, die ich Dank der Schatten, die ich in ihnen sah, vermutet habe.

Ein Fluch, den ich einfach nicht loswerde.

Egal, wie sehr ich mich bemühe.

Wieder hänge ich Gedanken nach, die nichts mit meiner Arbeit zu tun habe. Ich kenne diese Tage, weiß, dass ich heute kaum zu gebrauchen bin und entschließe mich meine Arbeit für heute zu beenden.

Ich verabschiede mich nicht als ich den langen, dunklen Flur entlanggehe, sehe nicht auf, wenn ich überrascht mit gestammelten Worten gegrüßt werde. Das Gute an meinem Ruf ist, dass auch niemand eine Reaktion von mir erwartet.

Sie fühlen sich dann nur bestätigt, bestätigt darin, dass ich eine Art Teufel sein muss, der nur existiert, um ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen.

Es kümmert mich nicht, hat mich noch nie gekümmert.

„_Ihr schenkt nichts, was sich unter Euch befindet Beachtung." _

Worte, die mich unvorbereitet treffen, denn es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass man sie mir ins Gesicht schleuderte.

Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen, doch ich schiebe diese Emotion, diesen Flashback weit von mir, setze weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen. Draußen benutze ich die Shunpo-Technik um mich möglichst schnell von einem Ort zum Anderen zu bewegen. Mein Ziel endet in der weitläufigen Gartenanlage meines Anwesens. Fast schon automatisch führt mich alles hier unter den großen Kirschblütenbaum, der zu dieser Jahreszeit in seiner vollen Pracht erblüht.

Eine Weile stehe ich einfach nur dort, im Schatten dieses mächtigen Baumes, versuche die Kraft aufzunehmen, die er mir meist vermittelt.

_Doch nicht an diesem Tag … _

An diesem Tag erfüllt es mich nicht mit Stärke zu wissen, dass dieser Baum überdauern wird, überdauert _hat_. Vielmehr führt er mir die Endlichkeit des eigenen Lebens vor Augen, nur um dann mit purer Schadenfreude darauf hinzuweisen, dass _mein_ Ende offensichtlich noch nicht gekommen ist.

Diese Erkenntnis lastet wie das Gewicht der ganzen Welt auf meinen Schultern und ist heute so viel schwerer als sonst. Ich lasse mich langsam auf das weiche Gras niedersinken, lehne mich mit dem Rücken an den mächtigen Baumstamm.

Mein Blick fixiert sich auf eine geschlossene Tür.

Jene geschlossene Tür, die seit ihrem Tod nicht mehr geöffnet wurde.

Als wäre sie mit dem Mächtigsten aller Siegel verschlossen worden.

Doch für den Moment verschwindet die Zeit, der heutige Tag und die Tür ist offen, weit geöffnet. Ich sehe sie dort liegen, den Blick mir zugewandt.

„_Byakuya … Siehst du wie schön die Blüten heute aussehen?"_

Ich kann nur nicken, meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Ich sehe ihr Gesicht, ihr wunderschönes, perfektes Gesicht, mit diesen feinen, weichen Gesichtszügen. Ein Gesicht, auf dem trotz ihrer unendlich grausamen Krankheit keine Falten des Schmerzes, keine Zeichen, dass es ihr schlecht geht, erkennbar sind. Nur ihre Augen verraten etwas von den bevorstehenden Ereignissen. Sie weiß, dass sie sterben wird, so wie auch ich es weiß.

_Hisana … _

Wenn ich hier sitze, ist sie mir näher. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber fällt es mir an den meisten Tagen schwer, mich an sie zu erinnern, an ihre Stimme, an ihren Duft, an die Weichheit ihrer Hände, die Zartheit ihrer Berührung, kann ich es hier an diesem Ort wieder ganz genau. Als wären nicht bereits über 100 Jahre vergangen, seit ich sie das letzte Mal in den Armen gehalten habe.

Manche Menschen hört man nie auf zu vermissen. Ich hatte das früher nicht geglaubt, aber heute weiß ich um die Wahrheit dieser Worte.

Ich sehe sie immer noch. Sehe wie sie lächelt, dieses leise, unendlich traurige Lächeln, das niemals ihre Augen erreicht. Ein Lächeln, dass ich nie verstanden habe, dass ich vom ersten Tag an aber nicht mehr habe vergessen können.

Dass ich ihr überhaupt begegnet bin, grenzt an ein Wunder. Oder war es doch eher ein Fluch?

Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, es wäre besser gewesen, wir wären uns nie begegnet. Aber ich habe früh gelernt, dass alles hätte, wäre, wenn nichts an den Geschehnissen ändert. Die Dinge sind nun einmal wie sie sind.

Egal, was ich mir heute wünsche, es ändert nichts mehr.

Als ich Hisana das erste Mal erblickt habe, konnte ich nicht an ihr vorbeisehen. Sie war zierlich, zart und zerbrechlich gewesen. Sah aus wie das reinste Geschöpf, das mir je begegnet war.

Und das in dieser unendlich verdorbenen, lauten, grausamen Welt in Rukongai, in einem der schlimmsten Bezirke, in dem man nur hat leben können.

Sie passte nicht dort hin, vom ersten Moment an war mir das klar gewesen. Sie war zufällig in mich gelaufen, wobei … _vielleicht_ auch nicht.

Ich habe sie nie gefragt, aber ich glaube, sie hat mich an diesem Tag ausrauben wollen. Hatte mich angerempelt auf einer viel zu überfüllten Straße.

Meine Stärke hatte sie überrascht, denn anstatt leicht zu taumeln, hatte mein fester Stand sie selbst ins Straucheln gebracht. Nur meinen ausgebildeten Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht auf die staubige Straße gefallen war, dass sie nicht dort im Dreck der Gosse gelegen hatte.

Ihr Gesicht hatte sich in mein Herz gebrannt, in genau jenem Moment, als sie mich mit diesen riesigen, dunkelschimmernden Augen angesehen hatte, eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, in einer viel zu anständigen Sprache für diese Gegend.

Sie hatte dort nicht hingehört, hatte dort nicht leben können. Ich frage mich immer noch wie sie hat überleben können, bevor ich sie von dort weggeholt habe.

Heute frage ich mich, warum ich sie alle diese Dinge nie gefragt habe. Wir haben so viel Zeit mit unnützen Dingen vertan. Denn so sehr _mein_ Herz ihr vom ersten Moment an gehört hatte, so sehr ich alles für sie getan hätte und auch habe, war mir nie entgangen, dass _ihr_ Herz, so sehr sie mich auch geliebt hat, nie ganz bei mir gewesen war. Warum dem so war, hat sie mir erst in der Stunde ihres Todes gestanden.

_Fünf Jahre…_

Wie konnte man fünf Jahre für die Ewigkeit einfrieren?

Mit jedem Tag, den sie schwächer wurde, war die Wut in mir größer geworden. Ich hatte mit meiner Trauer nicht umgehen können, hatte nicht verstanden, warum sie in mein Leben getreten war, nur um dann wieder so grausam zu verschwinden.

Ich hätte damit leben können, wenn sie mich verlassen hätte, das konnte ich schon immer, war ich doch von klein auf nichts anderes gewohnt, als dass mich die Menschen irgendwann verließen.

Meist, wenn sie keinen Nutzen mehr aus mir ziehen konnten.

Das klingt verbittert, ich weiß, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe mich diesbezüglich nie belogen und deswegen kann ich damit umgehen. Etwas, dass man erwartet, kann einen nicht überraschen, richtig?

Womit ich nicht umgehen konnte - es ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht kann - ist die Besonderheit, wenn die Menschen nicht von mir wegwollen, man sie mir aber dennoch entreißt. Auf die schlimmste Art und Weise, die es nur geben kann: durch den Tod.

Denn wäre ich ihr auch überallhin gefolgt, diesen Weg konnte sie nur allein beschreiten.

Und so hatte ich nur ohnmächtig und blind vor Wut mit ansehen können, wie die Liebe meines Lebens jeden einzelnen, verfluchten Tag ein wenig schwächer wurde.

Ich habe einmal geglaubt, es gäbe nichts Grausameres auf dieser Welt, als seiner eigenen Frau beim Sterben zusehen zu müssen. Zusehen zu müssen wie jeden Tag ein Stück von einem selbst mit starb.

Wie hätte ich wissen können, dass es etwas noch Schlimmeres gab?

Denn ich hatte die Möglichkeit ihr beizustehen, ihre Stärke zu sein, wenn sie schwach war. Wenn sie sich übergeben musste und dabei kaum noch Kraft in ihren Knochen besaß um aufrecht zu sitzen, in jenen Momenten hatte ich das einzige Mal in meinem Leben wahre Größe erreicht, denn was ich wollte, hatte dann keine Rolle mehr gespielt. Ich vergaß, dass ich sie verlor, ich war nur einfach da.

Aber nachts, wenn sie schlief - in meinen Armen schlief - eine feste, verlässliche, wenn auch viel zu zerbrechliche Größe, wenn ihr Duft mich umfangen hat, wenn ihre zitternden Hände mich berührten, dann war ich allein, allein mit meinen Ängsten, mit meiner Wut, mit meiner Hilflosigkeit. Ich hatte mich in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder so hilflos gefühlt.

Ich war solch ein Narr gewesen. Wie hatte ich mich je allein fühlen können, wenn ich sie doch fühlen konnte? Sie halten konnte, wusste, fühlte, spürte, dass sie dar war?

Nach ihrem Tod hat mich die Trauer nicht übermannt, hat mich nicht zerbrechen lassen, wie ich das gedacht hatte.

Hisana, _wunderbare, intelligente, einfühlsame Hisana_ … Hisana hat gewusst, wie sie mich davor bewahren konnte. Hatte mir auf ihrem Totenbett eine letzte Aufgabe übertragen, eine die dafür sorgen würde, dass ich weitermachte, dass ich nicht aufgab, dass ich ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllte.

Und so überlebte ich die ihrem Tod folgenden Tage und Wochen, ja sogar Monate.

Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Hatte mir immer versucht vorzustellen, was ich am meisten vermissen würde.

Ihr Lächeln?

Ihre Augen?

Unsere Gespräche?

Das gemeinsame Schweigen?

Ich hätte nie, wirklich nie gedacht, dass mir am meisten fehlen würde, morgens neben ihr aufzuwachen.

Aufzuwachen, ohne dass sie neben mir lag. Das war es, was mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Diese Leere in meinem Bett; sie war kaum zu ertragen. In jeder Nacht suchte und fand Hisana mich, redete mit mir, liebkoste mich, hielt mich fest, in jenen Momenten war sie real, so real wie kein Traum je zuvor gewesen war. Dann aufzuwachen, neben sich zu langen und festzustellen, dass sie nicht mehr bei mir war …

Es gibt keine Worte, die diesen Moment beschreiben können.

Und so verbot ich ihr, mich heimzusuchen, verbot ihr, meine Gedanken zu übernehmen, verbannte sie aus allem was ich war, verschloss meine Erinnerungen und schottete mich einmal mehr von der Welt ab, die für mich keine Sonne mehr bereit hielt.

Umso härter traf es mich, als ich Rukia schließlich fand.

Rukia, ihre kleine Schwester, die sie auf den Straßen von Rukongai als Kleinkind zurückgelassen hatte, um selbst zu überleben.

Eine Tat, die sie sich nie verzeihen konnte, unter der sie gelitten hat, die mit Sicherheit für ihre Krankheit mit verantwortlich war. Sie war nicht wirklich an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben, aber es hatte eine Rolle gespielt, da bin mir sicher.

Und so suchte ich diesen einen Menschen, der sie von mir getrennt hatte, der ihr Herz außerstande ließ, sich mir ganz hinzugeben. Ich suchte sie, um sie zu verfluchen, weil ich auf irgendjemanden meinen Schmerz, meine Wut habe projizieren müssen.

Im Grunde rechnete ich damit, sie nicht zu finden. Es wäre mir tatsächlich auch lieber gewesen.

Welche eine Überlebenschance hatte ein kleines Kind allein und auf sich gestellt schon in den gefährlichen Straßen von Rukongai?

Doch Rukia, _starke, mutige, nichts unterkriegende Rukia_, war eine Kämpfernatur, hat dort überlebt, hat es geschafft dort bestehen zu können.

Und so fand ich sie eines Tages.

Nicht in den Straßen dieses verdorbenen Viertels, nicht dort wo ich sie heruntergekommen in irgendeinem fragwürdigen Haus vermutet habe, nein, stolz, stark und vor Leben strahlend auf der Akademie der Shinigami.

Es hat mich unvorbereitet getroffen, schlimmer als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und von einer komplett anderen Seite als erwartet.

„_Du wirst von nun an den Namen Kuchiki tragen und mich als großen Bruder ansehen." _

Ich höre meine Worte noch, kalt und ohne Gefühl, deutlich unter Schock stehend, denn niemand hat mich auf das vorbeireiten können, was mich dort erwartete.

Rukia starrte mich erst an - starrte mich an aus diesen violetten Augen, die denen ihrer Schwester so verblüffend ähnlich waren.

Rukia, mit diesem perfekten Gesicht, den wunderschönen zarten Gesichtszügen, die auch Hisana besessen hatte.

Sie war ihr Ebenbild und alles, alles was ich in mir verschlossen hatte, was ich versuchte habe zu ignorieren, zu verdrängen, brach über mir zusammen und zerstörte fast meine Seele.

Ich sah sie nur an, versuchte keines meiner Gefühle zuzulassen. Vermutlich war es der Schock sie so lebendig, Hisana so ähnlich sehend, der mich erstarren ließ, der dieses Bild prägte, das sie von nun an von mir haben würde.

Ein Mann, der eiskalt war, der keine Gefühle hatte, der über allen Dingen stand.

Beinahe muss ich darüber lächeln. Rukia hat selbst heute noch keine Ahnung wie weit weg von der Wahrheit das alles gewesen ist.

Und während sie mich ansah und meine Worte in ihr Bewusstsein eindrangen, geschah etwas in ihr, etwas, dass ich nicht verstand, dass mir unbegreiflich ist, denn ihr Blick veränderte sich und sie sah mich an, wie Hisana mich angesehen hatte, als wäre ich ihr Held, als wäre ich so viel besser als sie.

Ich ließ sie stehen, bin einfach gegangen, weil ich diesen Blick nicht mehr ertragen habe.

_Was hatte ich mir damals dabei gedacht? _

Ich weiß es nicht, kann es immer noch nicht sagen. Ich hatte diese Überlegung nie zu Ende geführt, hatte mir nie ausgemalt, was passieren würde, wenn ich sie fand, wenn ich tatsächlich Erfolg hätte und sie _wirklich_ fand.

Natürlich _wusste_ ich was zu tun war, dass ich sie adoptieren musste, wie alles vonstatten zu gehen hatte, damit sie tatsächlich meine Schwester wurde. Aber ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was danach geschehen würde. Wie das genau aussehen sollte.

Hisana hatte _mehr_ gewollt. Nicht, dass ich ihre Schwester fand und aufnahm, nein sie hatte weiter gesehen, hatte gehofft, dass Rukia die Lücke in meinem Herzen würde füllen konnte, dass _sie, _Rukia_,_ mir geben konnte, was Hisana nicht mehr möglich war: Eine Familie, jemand der _nur_ zu mir gehörte.

Wir haben dabei _beide_ übersehen, dass diese kleine, aber so starke Person, nicht allein war, dass ich sie von etwas wegriss, was unser aller Leben grundlegend beeinflussen sollte. Dass Rukia selbst bereits eine Familie hatte und bestimmt keine kalte, herrschsüchtige, alles kontrollierende Adelsfamilie wollte.

Und dennoch hat sie dem allem zugestimmt.

Ich habe sie nie gefragt, warum sie es getan hat.

_Ach Hisana … _

Rukia anzusehen war mir nicht möglich. Nicht möglich ohne an ihre verstorbene Schwester zu denken, ohne daran zu denken, was ich verloren hatte. Und so kam alles zurück, was ich versucht hatte zu vergessen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als es erneut zu verdrängen, es erneut in mir zum verschließen, _mich_ zu verschließen und Rukia zwar in meiner Nähe zu dulden, sie aber nicht an mich heranzulassen.

Ich sah dass sie litt, wusste das jeden einzelnen Tag, aber ich war unfähig, es zu ändern. Denn immer wenn sie mich ansah, war da dieser traurige Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der mir sagte, dass sie unglücklich war, dass etwas fehlte, _jemand_ fehlte und dennoch die Bewunderung für einen Mann, der diese Hochachtung nicht verdiente: _Mich_…

Genau dieser Blick versenkte wieder und wieder mein Herz, denn es war genau jener Blick, der mich so rettungslos zu Hisana hingezogen hatte.

Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass Hisana _Rukia_ vermisst hatte. Rukia dagegen vermisste ihre Familie, ihren besten Freund, ihre Welt in Form eines einzigen Mannes: _Abarai Renji_.

_Mein Fukutaicho. _

Ich erhebe mich, schwerfälliger als gewöhnlich. Wende den Blick von der nunmehr wieder deutlich verschlossenen Tür ab und gehe zu meinen Privatgemächern. Obwohl draußen die Sonne scheint, ist es hier drinnen immer dunkel. Irgendwie passend … Umgibt mich schließlich die meiste Zeit nur noch Dunkelheit.

_Abarai Renji … _

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viele Fehler ein Mensch in seinem Leben machen kann? Unendliche? Nun, wenn es um Renji ging, habe ich wohl jeden Fehler begangen, den man sich nur denken kann.

Ich hatte ihm seinen Lebensmittelpunkt genommen, indem ich Rukia einfach adoptiert hatte und somit für ihn unerreichbar machte.

Dann um diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und weil ich nach wie vor nicht verstanden hatte, dass alles was ich versuchte wieder gutzumachen immer in einer Katastrophe endete, ihn zu meinem Vizekommandanten befördert. Ursprünglich in der Hoffnung, er würde sich daraufhin Rukia wieder annähern und die Einsamkeit aus ihrem Herzen vertreiben können.

Die Katastrophe bestand darin, dass unser erster gemeinsamer Auftrag darin bestand, meine in der Welt der lebenden verschollene Schwester auszuspüren und zu inhaftieren, damit sie wenig später exekutiert werden konnte.

Das alles gipfelte schließlich in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen ihm und mir, indem ich ihn praktisch zwang, das Schwert gegen mich, _seinen Kommandanten_, zu erheben, um Rukia zu retten.

Meinen Fehler sah ich erst sehr viel später ein.

Ich hatte Seireitei Treue geschworen, _gehorsame_ Traue, nie wieder wollte ich meinen persönlichen Wünschen Vorrang geben. Dass ich damit fast meine eigene Schwester, schlimmer noch _Hisanas_ Fleisch und Blut, getötet hätte, war mir damals nicht gleich klar gewesen.

Letztlich habe ich doch wieder verraten, was ich geschworen hatte künftig unter allen Umständen zu halten, denn ich rettete sie. Rettete sie und setzte damit eine Veränderung in Gang, die ich nicht mehr habe aufhalten können.

Denn erstens bemühte Rukia sich daraufhin mir wieder näher zu kommen und zweitens unternahm auch mein Fuku fortan den Versuch mich besser zu verstehen.

Und so sehr ich mich auch gegen beides wehrte, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass zumindest Letzteres irgendwie geschah. Denn je mehr ich versuchte Renji auf Abstand zu halten, desto verbissener wurde er.

Ein Seufzer entrinnt meiner Kehle. _Hättest du es nur gelassen …_

„_Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor der Welt verschließen." _

Deutlich hallen seine Worte noch in mir nach.

„_Ich verschließe mich nicht." _

„_Doch. Du bist mit _ihr_ gestorben." _

War ich das?

Seine Worte hatten mich getroffen – unvorbereitet - denn sie stimmten.

Und er sah das. Sah das mehr als deutlich.

Ich wollte ihn stehen lassen, wollte mich umdrehen und gehen, aber er versperrte mir den Weg, hinderte mich an meinem zugeben reichlich theatralischen Abgang und rief in mir ein Gefühl hervor, dass ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Das Gefühl in der Falle zu sitzen.

Etwas, womit ich noch nie besonders gut habe umgehen können.

Ich stieß ihn weg, doch Renji - _größer und stärker als ich_ - kümmerte das nicht.

Ich schlug ihn.

Er schlug zurück.

Ich versuchte mit roher Gewalt meine Autorität zurückzugewinnen, er antwortete auf die gleiche Art und so wurde aus anfänglichen mehr oder minder harmlosen Schlägen, eine regelrechte Prügelei, die mit Blut, Schweiß und sehr viel verletztem Stolz endete.

Ich saß auf dem Boden, er drohend über mir hockend. In seinem Blick reine Wildheit, pures Leben und eine Leidenschaft, die mich anzog wie das Licht die zum Untergang verdammte Motte.

„_Abarai …" _

Meine Stimme hatte ich damals nicht wiedererkannt. Tief und grollend, den Versuch unternehmend, ihn selbst jetzt noch einzuschüchtern, doch natürlich prallten die Worte an meinem dickköpfigen, unsensiblen, vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzendem Fuku nur so ab.

Er küsste mich.

Hart und grob, biss mir dabei auf die Unterlippe, so dass ich mein eigenes Blut schmeckte.

Zwang mich nieder, indem er mir sehr deutlich - _körperlich_ _deutlich_ - machte, dass er und nur er hier gerade das sagen hatte.

Dann ließ er von mir ab, erhob sich und ließ mich verwirrt und erniedrigt zurück.

Ich erwartete am nächsten Morgen seinen Versetzungsantrag auf meinem Tisch. Man konnte nicht für einen Kommandanten arbeiten, vor dem man keinen Respekt hatte. Doch Renji hatte natürlich andere Pläne. Er hatte immer andere Pläne als ich.

Er erschien wie immer deutlich verspätet zur Arbeit und tat als wäre nichts gewesen.

Ich weiß nicht, was er damit bezweckt hatte, sollte es mich zu verwirren gewesen sein, war ihm das gelungen. Ich hatte mich nicht konzentrieren können, allein seine Anwesenheit schien mich körperlich so zu erdrücken, dass jegliches Denken nicht mehr möglich gewesen war.

Also war ich gegangen, hatte zu Hause den Antrag verfasst, Renji zu versetzen und an den Soutaicho weiterleiten lassen. Ich vermute, dass dieser daraufhin Renji davon in Kenntnis setzte, denn es dauerte keine Stunde ehe mein rothaariger Fuku fuchsteufelswild mein Anwesen enterte und mit einem vollkommen übertriebenen Fußtritt, meine Tür aus den Angeln hob.

Ich werde diesen Anblick nie vergessen, denn er brannte sich in meine Seele ein, wie sich einst Hisana dort hinein gebrannt hatte.

Er stand dort, schwer atmend, sein Reiatsu wild um ihn herum lodernd, die Augen dunkel und in Flammen stehend.

Mir blieb gerade noch genug Zeit um auf die Beine zu kommen, ehe er mich am Kragen meines Kimonos packte und gegen die nächste Wand schlug. Mein Atem wurde dabei aus meiner Lunge gepresst, so heftig war der Aufprall meiner Schultern auf der Wand.

„_Was zur Hölle …" _

Seine ohnehin schon dunkle, tiefe Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Donnergrollen kurz vorm Einschlag des Blitzes.

„_Lass mich los!" _

Ich versuchte ein wenig meiner Autorität aufzubauen, doch es misslang, seine Wut wurde nur noch größer und unberechenbarer.

„_Einen Teufel werde ich. Seit ich für dich arbeite, hast du eine Menge Scheiß verbockt, aber das hier …" _

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er mein Versetzungsgesuch in den Händen hielt. Er zerknüllte es und schleuderte es achtlos zu Boden.

„_Das hier ist wirklich absoluter Bullshit!" _

Niemand, wirklich _niemand_, hatte in meinem ganzen Leben je so mit mir gesprochen.

Und Renji berührte einen Nerv in mir, den ich längst vergessen hatte. Dieser Nerv, der mich als Halbstarker immer hatte ausflippen lassen, sobald Yoruichi auch nur das Haus betrat.

Unvorbereitet und verwirrt wie ich damals war, vermochte ich es nicht länger meine Gefühle, all die Dinge, die in mir tief eingeschlossen waren, zu unterdrücken.

Ich wurde überwältigt, überwältigt von meinen eigenen Gefühlen, war unfähig noch geradeaus zu denken, meine Handlungen zu kontrollieren, meine Miene unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Dieser Tatsache verdanke ich, dass ich von etwas Zeuge wurde, was ich nie wieder bei Renji erlebte, was ich noch nie zuvor jemals bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Er wich zurück. _Vor mir. _

Abarai Renji, der einzige Mann dieser Erde, der selbst dann nicht aufgab, wenn alles vorbei war, der lieber starb als nachzugeben, der nie und wirklich _nie_ zurückwich, wich vor mir, dem stets selbstbeherrschten, vollkommen unterkühlten, gefühlskalten Eisprinzen von Seireitei zurück.

Ich griff ihn an, stieß ihm meine Faust in den Magen, donnerte meine Andere gegen sein Kinn, brach beinahe seine Nase. Ich war außer mir, konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

All die Gefühle, die Jahre, _Jahrzehnte_, in mir verschlossen waren, brachen sich bahn, ließen mich unkontrollierbar, unberechenbar werden.

„_T-T-Taich…" _

„_Nenn mich nicht so, nenn mich _NIE_ wieder so. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Taicho.",_ unterbrach ich ihn aufgebracht.

Und da kehrte seine Wut zurück. Genauso unkontrolliert wie meine, aber noch brachialer, als sie sowieso bei ihm schon immer vorhanden gewesen war. Ihm einen Aufenthalt in der Schlägertruppe der Gotei 13, der 11. Division, eingebracht hatten. Mir fiel kurzzeitig das Gesicht dieses barbarischen Taichos ein, der nicht wenig erstaunt war, als ich ausgerechnet einen seiner Männer zum Fuku hatte haben wollen. Sein schallendes Gelächter ist mir selbst heute noch im Ohr.

„_Und wie du das BIST. Mein beschissener, verfluchter Arsch von einem Taicho …" _

Er schlug zurück, traf mich auf meinen rechten Wangenknochen. Der Schlag präzise und heftig ausgeführt, sodass ich kurzzeitig taumelte. Zeit genug, um sich über mich zu werfen und zu Boden zu reißen.

Wir rollten über den Boden, Arme und Beine wild umeinander schlagend. Wir bissen uns, kämpften um die Oberhand nur um wieder und wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Ich hasste ihn, hasste ihn in diesem Moment mehr als sonst etwas in meinem Leben.

Ich glaube Renji ging es genauso.

Alles, was ich ihm angetan hatte, was ich ihm genommen hatte, was ich ihn gezwungen hatte zu tun, schwang in seinen Bewegungen mit. Traf mich wieder und wieder.

„_Runter von mir …",_ keuchte ich irgendwann, als mir langsam die Kraft ausging. Als die Wut in mir verrauchte und ich unendlich müde zurückblieb.

„_Nicht in einer Million Jahre …" _

Seine Antwort war immer noch von seiner Wut geprägt. Während ich mich kaum noch rühren konnte, kaum noch fähig war mich zu wehren, war Renji es wohl schon immer gewohnt gewesen, wütend zu sein, austeilen zu können, selbst dann noch, wenn er kaum noch Kraft hatte. Seine physische Gewalt trieb mich an den Rand der Zerstörung.

„_Renji …" _

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn direkt mit seinem Rufnamen ansprach und es verwunderte mich etwas, wie leicht mir sein Name von den Lippen ging.

Er hielt inne, blickte auf mich herab, die Wut in seinen Augen immer noch deutlich lesbar. Dennoch verharrte er einen Moment, schien sich erst jetzt wieder bewusst zu werden, wo er war, was er hier tat, _WEN_ er hier gerade zu Boden gerungen hatte.

Ich sah wie seine Wangen sich leicht verfärbten, allerdings könnte das auch eine Einbildung gewesen sein. Meine Augen tränten von den Schlägen und Treffern, sein Gesicht war sowieso erhitzt von unserem Kampf.

„_Ich bin zu weit gegangen um jetzt aufzuhören." _

Ich blickte ihn an, unfähig zu verstehen, was er meinte, was er mir sagen wollte. Starrte ihn einfach nur an, unfähig den Worten einen Sinn zu geben.

Nicht, bis er sich plötzlich runter beugte und mich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb der letzten 24 Stunden küsste.

Ich war müde, fühlte mich verletzt, gedemütigt, erniedrigt. Mein Körper schmerzte, mein Verstand schien zu Brei geschlagen worden zu sein. Ich fühlte so viel wie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Ich hätte geschworen, dass ich nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war, auch nur noch einen Millimeter zu gehen, doch unter Renjis dominantem, besitzergreifendem Kuss erwachte etwas in mir, etwas Ursprüngliches, Wildes, etwas Rohes und Ungezügeltes.

Ich entfesselte es.

Ließ zu, dass es mich übernahm, dass der Byakuya, den ich kannte, den _jeder_ kannte, den jeder _sah_, in der Hitze des Augenblicks verschwand und durch etwas sehr viel Ursprünglicherem ersetzt wurde.

Als ich seinen Angriff auf meinen Mund erwiderte hörte ich ihn sagen, was ich von nun an noch sehr oft zu hören bekam: _„Fuck!" _

Damit brachen auch bei ihm sämtliche Dämme.

Wir liebten uns nicht - mit Liebe hatte das wenig zu tun, was damals an jenem Tag geschah - aber wir hatten Sex. Wilden, hemmungslosen, durchaus brutalen Sex, der uns beide vollkommen zerstört und geschändet zurückließ.

Damals hatte ich das erste Mal seit Hisanas Tod wieder richtig tief, fest und traumlos schlafen können.

„_Ich werde nicht gehen, ich kann nicht …" _

Mit jenen geflüsterten, nicht für meine Ohren bestimmten Worten hatte es begonnen.

Was auch immer da zwischen uns an jenem Tag angefangen hatte …

Ich schaue in den Spiegel und erblicke mein Spiegelbild, sehe die Blässe meiner Haut, die in der Dunkelheit vergrößerten Pupillen. Als würde mich eine Fratze ansehen ...

Was war an diesem Tag so besonders, das mich die Geister meiner Vergangenheit heimsuchten?

Ich wollte nicht an sie denken, wollte noch weniger an beide am selben Tag denken. Die meiste Zeit über schaffte ich es, Renji und Hisana gedanklich voneinander zu trennen. Fühlte mich als würde ich Hisana verraten, wenn ich an Renji dachte, hatte das Gefühl Renji nicht gerecht zu werden, wenn ich ihn vor Hisana verbarg.

Mein Spiegelbild starrt mich immer noch an und ich sehe ihn plötzlich hinter mir stehen, sehe wie er die Arme um mich schließt, wie sein Mund sich zu einem Lächeln verzieht.

_Zu meinem Lächeln _

Ich habe ihn nie bei jemand Anderem so lächeln sehen. Ein intimes, vertrautes Lächeln, das er mir nur schenkte, wenn wir allein waren. Wenn wir einfach nur Renji und Byakuya waren, ohne Titel, ohne familiäre Bande, ohne Verpflichtungen. Einfach nur er und ich …

Ich verstehe selbst heute nicht, wie all das hat geschehen können. Aber mit jenem ereignisreichen Tag hat sich alles verändert.

Ich hatte versucht zu unserem normalen Alltag zurückzukommen, aber Renji hatte sich etwas anders in den Kopf gesetzt. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass gegen Renji, der einen Plan hatte, kein Kraut gewachsen war. Er ließ nicht locker, stellte mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nach, drang in meinen Kopf ein und schließlich, obwohl ich mich gewehrt hatte, obwohl ich mit aller Macht versucht hatte, ihn fernzuhalten, sogar in mein _Herz_. Jenes Herz, dass ich seit Hisana beschützt hatte, von dem ich sicher war, es würde einen erneuten Verlust nicht mehr verkraften.

_Denn letztlich verließ mich jeder … _

Diese traurige Wahrheit hatte Hisana nur bestätigt.

Also schottete ich mich von ihm ab, selbst dann noch, wenn ich ihn körperlich an mich heranließ. Aber Renji reichte das nicht. Er gab sich nicht mit weniger als allem zufrieden, das hätte ich eigentlich wissen müssen. Doch wie sich gegen etwas wehren, das man nicht hat kommen sehen?

Irgendwann war ich morgens aufgewacht und die Einsamkeit, die mich dann meist überkam, weil Hisana nicht bei mir war, wurde vertrieben, vertrieben von einem rothaarigen, barbarischen Riesen.

Hisana war alles Weiche, Zierliche, Liebliche und Aufopfernde für mich gewesen, Renji dagegen stand für Wildheit, Emotionen, Leidenschaft und Kraft. Für ihn gab es nichts Halbes, ein bisschen war nicht genug. Er wollte _alles_ von mir. Wenn Renji mich ansah, dieses so markante Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, sah ich in seinen Augen, dass dort keine Zurückhaltung war. Er gab mir alles, was er zu geben hatte.

Hisana hatte nie etwas von mir gewollt, war dankbar für alles, was ich ihr geben konnte, gegeben habe. Sie war erfüllt gewesen von Dankbarkeit, von Ehrfurcht, von aufrichtiger, tiefer, selbstloser Liebe.

Renji dagegen liebte mich, gab sich damit aber nicht zufrieden. Er wollte alles von mir, wollte mich nicht teilen mit Geistern der Vergangenheit, er war nicht damit zufrieden, einfach nur einen Teil von mir zu besitzen, er wollte mich ganz besitzen, wollte dass ich wahnsinnig wurde, wenn er nicht da war, dass ich ihn besitzen wollte, wie er mich zu besitzen gedachte. Renjis Liebe war besitzergreifend, selbstsüchtig, alles verzehrend.

Ich hatte mit Hisana gelebt. Fünf Jahre waren uns vergönnt gewesen, mit ihrem Geist hatte ich noch viel mehr Zeit verbracht. Ich war ihre - _unsere -_ Art der Liebe gewohnt.

Daher hatte ich nicht damit umgehen können, was Renji wollte. Hatte, so sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehrte, nicht verhindern können, dass seine Leidenschaft und sein Feuer erst meinen Körper in Brand setzten und schließlich jede Faser meiner Seele in Flammen aufgehen ließen.

_Ich gehörte ihm, wie auch er mit gehörte. _

Und er erfüllte mich, erfüllte mich auf eine Art und Weise, die mich vergessen ließ, wovor ich mich fürchtete. Er ließ mich an das Gute glauben, daran, dass es nicht immer in einer Katastrophe enden musste. Dass nicht immer alle gehen würden. Dass ich nicht immer allein zurückblieb …

Vermutlich glaubte ich ihm einfach deswegen, weil Renji das Leben verkörperte. Er hungerte nach Adrenalin, nach Feuer, nach Abenteuer. Und er war stark, stärker als ich, auch wenn ich das nur in _unseren_ Momenten zugab.

Und ich liebte es.

Liebte es wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich fasste Vertrauen in ihn. Vertrauen wie noch in niemanden zuvor, einfach weil er stark und groß war, weil er voller Leben sprühte, glaubte ich daran, dass _dieses_ eine Mal alles gut gehen würde.

Ich veränderte mich.

Für und mit ihm.

Ließ Rukia, _wunderbare, starke, kämpfende_ Rukia in mein Leben, baute eine Beziehung zu ihr auf, die ohne Renji nie möglich gewesen wäre.

Einen Moment lang verliere ich mich in der Erinnerung an diese Zeit, möchte diese Gefühle festhalten, möchte nicht weiterdenken, möchte aufhören.

Hier hätte es enden können und alles wäre gut gewesen, oder?

Doch das Leben, _dieses furchtbar grausame Leben_, hatte seinen Spaß daran mit meiner Seele zu spielen.

Ich hatte einst gedacht, das schlimmste auf dieser Welt wäre, zusehen zu müssen wie die Frau, die man liebt jeden Tag ein wenig mehr stirbt. Ich verstand erst sehr viel später, wie dankbar ich dafür sein musste, dass ich mich habe verabschieden können. Wenigen Menschen ist dies gestattet.

Ich verstand das alles erst, als Renji mir ebenfalls genommen wurde. Ich weiß nicht wie ich habe vergessen können, dass wir Krieger waren, dass wir unser Leben täglich in Kämpfen riskierten und man damit rechnen musste, dass man irgendwann einmal verlor.

Ich hätte gerne verloren, hätte ohne eine Träne zu vergießen, mein Leben gelassen für all diese Überzeugungen, die mich ausmachten.

Doch wieder einmal, _einmal mehr_, war es nicht mein Leben, dass das Universum hatte haben wollen.

Ein Routineeinsatz, nichts Außergewöhnliches und doch war plötzlich ein Kampf ausgebrochen, ein Kampf, der Renji das Leben gekostet hatte.

Im einen Moment hatte ich noch gedacht: _Zu offen, immer noch viel zu offen, irgendwann bringt ihn das noch um. _

Im Nächsten, war das Schwert durch ihn hindurch geglitten, und hatte mir genommen, was einmal mehr mein Leben gewesen war.

Keine letzten rührseligen Worte zum Abschied, kein sich ein letztes Mal in die Augen schauen. Alles was mir von diesem Moment in Erinnerung blieb war sein lautes gefluchtes Lieblingswort.

Danach war er tot.

Sofort seiner Verletzung erlegen.

Für ihn vermutlich gut, für mich die Hölle auf Erden.

Ich hatte nur noch seinen leblosen, aber immer noch warmen Körper in die Arme nehmen können. Einmal mehr hielt ich einen noch warmen Körper , der doch kein Leben mehr in sich trug.

Dieser große, starke, unbezwingbare Mann, mit dem Lebensmut von Tausenden, ausgelöscht in einer einzigen Sekunde.

Ich weinte nicht, schrie nicht, war stattdessen wie betäubt.

Die Wochen zogen an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich auch nur fähig gewesen wäre, meine Division zu leiten. Ich hatte es einen Tag versucht, aber dieses Büro, dieses unendlich stille Büro, hatte mich wahnsinnig werden lassen und so war ich nach Hause gegangen, in dieses Haus voller Geister, indem man Toten mehr Beachtung schenkte als den Lebenden und hatte mich eingeschlossen, hatte jeden von mir gestoßen, der versuchte mir damals zu helfen.

Mir war nicht zu helfen.

Ich hatte verloren.

Endgültig verloren.

Renjis Tod hatte mich viel tiefer getroffen als Hisanas. Selbst heute noch gebe ich das ungern zu. Unsere Zeit war genauso knapp bemessen gewesen, aber ich hatte mich diesem Mann hingegeben mit allem was ich geben konnte, hatte an Dinge geglaubt, deren Verleumdung mich bei Hisanas Tod vor dem Wahnsinn gerettet hatten.

Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass es für mich, Kuchiki Byakuya, auf dieser Welt keinen Frieden gab, keine Erlösung, kein Glück.

Ich war zerbrochen, an einem einzigen Tag war ich in tausend Teile zerbrochen und hatte nichts mehr woran ich mich hätte halten können. Die Welt war nur noch ein grauer, trostloser Ort. Seireitei war nichts mehr, wofür ich kämpfen wollte.

Wozu auch?

Es gab nichts mehr, für das es sich zu kämpfen gelohnt hätte.

Jene Tage sind heute nur noch wie ein nie enden wollender dunkler Fleck in meiner Erinnerung. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Zeit verging, weiß nicht, wie ich das überlebt habe, wie ich habe weitermachen können. Weiß nur noch wie ich alles und jeden verflucht habe, jeden Abend gehofft hatte, dass ich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufwache, nur um festzustellen, dass ich wieder und wieder die Augen öffnete, öffnete in einer Welt, die surreal war. Die Sonne schien, der Kirschblütenbaum erblühte von neuem, die Menschen machten weiter, nur für mich war die Zeit eingefroren.

Ich hatte es vermisst, neben Hisana aufzuwachen. Ihre Nähe zu spüren.

Bei Renji vermisste ich etwas sehr viel Profaneres. Ich vermisste es, von ihm berührt zu werden. Vermisste das Leben, das er diesem Körper eingehaucht hatte.

Es trieb mich in den Wahnsinn, Nacht für Nacht von ihm zu träumen, davon wie er mich berührte, mir ins Ohr flüsterte, seine tiefe Stimme, meinen Namen stöhnte, all das vermisste ich und konnte, wenn ich aufwachte, diese Befangenheit nicht ablegen. Mein Körper sehnte sich nach seinem, so einfach war das. Und dieses Gefühl wurde ich einfach nicht mehr los. Ließ sich nicht verdrängen.

Bei Hisana waren es Gedanken und Gefühle gewesen, bei Renji war es mein Körper und körperliche Empfindungen zu ignorieren ist so unendlich viel schwerer als seine Gefühle zu verschließen.

Ich litt, litt wie ich noch nie zuvor gelitten hatte. Verfluchte die Welt, die Ungerechtigkeit, mein Leben, hasste, was man mir angetan hatte, wurde wütend, verfiel wieder in Trauer und versank in unendlicher Einsamkeit.

Fluchtartig verlasse ich diesen Raum, zu viele Erinnerungen, zu viele Eindrücke. Noch ein verschlossener Ort mehr in diesem Haus.

Ein Haus voller Geister.

_Mein_ Haus voller Geister.

Wie macht man weiter, wenn nichts mehr übrig bleibt?

Ich kann nicht atmen, fühle mich als würde ich ertrinken, sehne mich nach Sauerstoff, nach der lebenswichtigen Essenz, doch sie bleibt mir verwehrt. Ich keuche, huste, versuche Luft in meine Lungen zu pumpen, doch die Erinnerungen, all jene Erinnerungen an Hisana, an Renji, nehmen mir die Luft, nehmen mir die Fähigkeit zu atmen.

Eine Panikattacke.

Ich entsinne mich dunkel, dass es nicht die Erste ist. Weiß noch, dass Unohana-Taicho mir einmal erklärte, was ich zu tun hatte, wenn es wieder geschah, doch mir fallen ihre Worte nicht mehr ein.

Kann nicht mehr …

Bekomme keine Luft …

„_Nii-sama?" _

Ich blinzele, die Umgebung kehrt in mein Bewusstsein zurück. . Ich stehe am Außengeländer des Hauses, umklammere es so fest, dass meine Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Japse verzweifelt nach Luft.

Ihre Hand berührt sanft meine Schulter, ehe sie sie wieder verlässt. Ich fühle den Verlust, den Verlust von Wärme, von Nähe und hasse es. Es treibt mich noch weiter an den Abgrund.

Doch dann kommt die Wärme zurück, als ihre Arme mich umfangen, sie sich an meinen Rücken schmiegt. So verharren wir eine Weile, keiner ein Wort sagend. Luft kehrt in meine Lungen zurück, das Atmen fällt mir wieder leichter.

Wie macht man weiter?

Man macht weiter, wenn einem irgendwann klar wird, dass es _noch_ jemanden gibt, der all das verloren hat.

Ich drehe mich in ihrer Umarmung und halte sie fest. Eine Berührung, die ich früher nie zugelassen hätte. Doch seit Renji nicht mehr hier ist, ist sie mein Anker, mein Hafen, der Ort, an den ich zurückkehren kann, der Mensch, für den ich weitermache.

Irgendwann sah sie mich an, drang zu mir durch, durch all den Schmerz, den Verlust, den Hass, die Wut, all das hat sie über sich ergehen lassen.

Rukia, _meine Rukia_

_Wunderbare, starke, kämpfende, nie aufgebende Rukia. _

„_Ich habe schon ihn verloren, ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren." _

Ihre Worte sind in mir fest verschlossen, haben gerettet, was noch zu retten war.

Ich stieß sie damals weg, sagte hässliche, verletzende Dinge, wollte sie nicht bei mir haben, gab ihr die Schuld, an allem was geschehen war, an allem was ich verloren hatte, sagte ihr sie solle ausziehen, sich eine andere Familie suchen.

Diese Familie würde nicht mehr existieren …

_Ich_ sei nicht mehr da …

Aber Rukia hat das nicht akzeptiert, war stark und stur wie Renji, kam jeden Tag wieder und hat mit leisen, verstehenden Worten, mit Blicken, die alles verstanden und nichts verurteilten, ganz so wie Hisana einst, etwas in mir bewirkt, irgendwie geschafft, dass ich irgendwann wieder habe atmen können.

„_Du wirst nicht gehen, hörst du, ich verbiete dir das."_ Genau wie Renji-

„_Du bist meine Familie, ich kann dich nicht aufgeben."_ Genau wie Hisana.

Und so hatte ich irgendwann wieder meinen Haori aus der Truhe geholt, ihn übergestreift, nur um unter dem Gewicht beinahe zu zerbrechen.

Doch sie hielt meine Hand, reichte mir den teuren Schal, befestigte den Kenseikan mit geübten Fingern in meinem Haar und blieb solange bei mir, bis ich in der Lage war wieder allein zu stehen, bis ich einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen konnte.

Damals sah ich, sah wohl zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben all jene Gesichter, die hier jeden Tag um mich herum arbeiteten, die normalerweise leise und ehrfürchtig sprachen, nun einfach nur dort standen und mir bei meinen ersten Gehversuchen zusahen.

Das Schweigen in diesem Haus hatte mich sonst immer erdrückt, in diesem Moment war es jedoch von Hoffnung erfüllt gewesen.

Hoffnung, die Rukia, _einzig und allein_ Rukia zurückgebracht hatte.

Später betrat ich meine Division, und das Spiel wiederholte sich: so viele hoffnungsvolle Gesichter. Mich berührt selten, was andere denken oder fühlen, doch in jenem Moment kam ich mir vollkommen unwürdig vor. Ich hatte jeden Einzelnen von ihnen im Stich gelassen, und doch standen sie alle hier und warteten darauf, dass ich zurückkam. Niemand blickte vorwurfsvoll, schien mir Vorwürfe zu machen, dass ich so lange gebraucht hatte.

Während ich Rukia festhalte, fallen mir diese Momente wieder ein und ich ziehe sie noch näher an mich. Senke mein Kinn auf ihren Kopf.

„_Habe ich mich je bei dir bedankt?" _

Sie löst sich ein wenig von mir und blickt zu mir aus diesen großen violetten Augen auf. Sieht mich immer noch an wie ihren Helden, der alles für sie ist. Ich verstehe das nicht, verstehe es wohl nie, aber ich bin dankbar, unendlich dankbar für diesen Beweis ihrer Treue. Ich fühle etwas, wenn sie mich so ansieht, fühle, dass mein Leben doch noch einen Sinn hat, dass meine Existenz zumindest für sie noch einen Unterschied macht.

„_Wir sind eine Familie, _Nii-sama_, hier gibt es kein Bitte und kein Danke. Man tut was getan werden muss, ist da, wenn man gebraucht wird, lässt los, wenn loslassen angebracht ist. Eine Familie, du und ich." _

Ich frage mich, wann Rukia so weise geworden ist.

Vermutlich als ich meinen Zusammenbruch hatte. Sie ist so stark, so schön, so mutig, dass es mir den Atem nimmt, dass ich sie einfach nur ansehen kann. Und während sie vor mir steht, die Arme immer noch lose um mich geschlungen und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne ihr dunkles Haar seidig schimmern lässt, da sehe ich euch beide, die ihr mich heute so stark heimgesucht habt.

Sehe dich, _Hisana_, deiner Schwester so ähnlich in Aussehen und Güte.

Und dich, _Renji_, ihr so ähnlich in Leidenschaft, Temperament und Stärke.

Sie vereint euch beide, lässt euch weiterleben und ist doch so viel mehr. Denn Rukia ist einfach nur sie selbst. Der stärkste, mutigste und wohl beste Mensch, den ich in meinem Leben je gekannt habe.

Und vermutlich habe auch ich sie geprägt. Ich sehe ihre Anmut, ihre Eleganz und hoffe, bete, dass ein Teil davon mein Verdienst ist. Eines Tages wird sie ein Kommandant sein, vielleicht meine Division übernehmen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie der beste Taicho werden wird, den Seireitei jemals gesehen hat.

Rukia, sie vereint uns alle.

Ihr wärt so stolz auf sie.

_Ich bin es! _

* * *

><p>When I hesitate I know<p>

it's just too late to bring you back,

but still I need you

I can't communicate the burden of this weight

My world is black

until I see you

I don't know how,

I don't know when,

but I can finally breathe again

Life's too short,

the day's too long

In the end I knew it all along

Two sides of a knife, story of my life,

the pain is sharp a comfort bleeds through

I can't seem to clear my head,

I wish that I was dead

Falling apart

cause I still need you

I don't know how,

I don't know when,

but I can finally breathe again

Life's too short,

the day's too long

In the end I knew it all along

Like a newborn child,

like a raven in the wind

I can finally breathe again

_The End_

* * *

><p>AN: tata, that's it. also ich hab beim schreiben jedenfalls mitgelitten, wenn ich das für ein Leser auch erreiche bin ich glücklich. Am Ende wurds dann doch noch versöhnlicher als geplant. Ein bisschen Hoffnung brauchen wir doch alle, hm? Ach ja, wen es interessiert: Lyrics von Superchick: Breathe again.


End file.
